


Grumpy

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Domestic, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Multi, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Clint gets home on time from a mission, and Tony and Bruce weren't expecting him.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Grumpy

**Author's Note:**

> For marvel polyship bingo B3-Sarcasm

"Hey Jarvis, where are Tony and Bruce?" Clint asked, looking around their room. There was no one here. It was ten at night in New York, and while neither of those eggheads had the _best_ sleeping schedule, he knew that they both knew when his return date was. For once, he'd actually gotten back on time, and this is what happened. He was getting back from a week-long mission. He missed his stupid boyfriends. He had _plans_ for his return, and in none of those plans did he come home to an empty room. 

"Sir and Doctor Banner are in the workshop downstairs." 

"Of course they are," Clint muttered. He dumped his bag next to the closet and started stomping towards the elevator. He'd _planned_ on taking a shower before really getting into it, but in his plan, 'getting into it' meant sex not getting grumpy with them for not being around. 

He sulked while the elevator went down, and he sulked some more as the workshop door opened for him. "Guys, the fuck?" 

They both looked up from their work and frowned at him. "You're home?" Bruce asked. 

Clint gasped, holding a hand to his chest. "Really? Wow, someone should've told me!" 

"Already?" Tony added. "I thought this was when you were scheduled to come back." 

"Uh _yeah_ , which is why I'm home." 

"You never get home on time," Bruce said, frown deepening. "Shield always keeps you late for debrief." 

"Gee, I hadn't noticed," Clint said flatly. 

"Did the mission end early?" Tony asked. 

"Oh my god," Clint muttered, rolling his eyes. He had the two dumbest boyfriends on the planet. 

"You're grumpy," Bruce noted. 

"You don't say." 


End file.
